Hero
by dravanda
Summary: Luffy adalah siswa baru di One Piece High School. Tapi di hari pertamanya bersekolah, ia memukul seorang guru untuk menolong seorang siswi. Tanpa diduga, siswi tersebut malah mengajaknya bergabung untuk membawa kedamaian ke sekolah mereka. #Bad Summary


**Hero**

**Author : Cici**

**Genre : School Life, Friendship, Romance**

**Warming : Typo! Kekerasan! GaJe! OOC!**

**Note : FF ini pernah dibuat dalam bentuk cast yang berbeda. Jika kalian menemukan ff ini dengan cast berbeda, itu adalah milik saya.**

**~Happy Reading~**

BUGH!

Di lapangan di One Piece High School,Seorang siswa lelaki terjatuh ke tanah saat seorang lelaki paruh baya yaitu sang wakil kepala sekolah memukul perutnya. Semua siswa terkejut dan menatap namja jangkung itu penuh harap.

"Ukhhh," lelaki jangkung itu berusaha bangkit dan berdiri kembali. Tapi kemudian dia terjatuh kembali. Dia lelah dan kesakitan. Tapi tak ada yang bisa menolongnya karena ini adalah pertarungan antara dia melawan Wakil kepala sekolah One Piece High School.

Dia berusaha bangun kembali dan berdiri. Dia tersenyum lega karena berhasil melakukannya. Ia menahan sakit di perutnya dan menatap tajam sang wakil kepala sekolah. Ia tak boleh kalah saat ini karena dia harus mewujudkan keinginan semua siswa disini.

"Hei Roronoa Zoro,kau masih bisa bertahan?" tanya wakil kepala sekolah dengan nada meremehkan.

"Ya,aku akan bertahan dan akan menang melawan anda,karena aku adalah harapan mereka," jawab siswa jangkung bernama Zoro dengan tegas.

"Jangan bercanda," desis wakil kepala sekolah. "Kau saja kewalahan melawanku saat ini,apalagi kau melawan kepala sekolah."

"Kita lihat saja."

Kepala sekolah yang sedang duduk di kursi menonton pertarungan itu dengan malas. Dia mengusap mulutnya beberapa kali karena bosan. Zoro melirik sang kepala sekolah sekilas lalu menatap lawannya. Sang wakil kepala sekolah pun tersenyum dan bergerak mendekati Zoro dengan cepat. Zoro memasang kuda kudanya.

Wakil kepala sekolah hendak menendang Zoro tapi Zoro menangkisnya. Ia memukul wajah wakil kepala sekolah hingga wakil kepala sekolah itu terjatuh. Sang wakil kepala sekolah hendak memukul wajah Zoro tapi Zoro menakisnya kembali. Zoro memutar lengan wakil kepala sekolah dan memukul perut lawannya dengan lututnya.

Brukk! Sang wakil kepala sekolah ambruk dan menggeliat kesakitan.

Zoro pun dengan cuek berjalan ke arah kepala sekolah yang sudah berdiri dan siap menjadi lawan bertarungnya. Ia harus bisa mengalahkan kepala sekolah agar system kekerasan dihilangkan. Ia pun melangkah maju tanpa menyadari jika wakil kepala sekolah bangkit dan memegang kayu di tangannya. Semua siswa menjerit.

DUAGHH!

Zoro langsung ambruk dan memejamkan matanya saat kayu menghantam punggungnya. Semua siswa langsung shock termasuk 2 gadis cantik yang sedang memegang banner bertuliskan Zoro is The Best. Mereka berdua langung mendekati Zoro yang sudah pingsan karena diserang dari belakang.

Curang,mungkin itulah kata yang pantas diberikan kepada wakil kepala sekolah. Tapi dia tak peduli karena yang penting dia berhasil mengalahkan siswa-nya. Dia pun menatap semua siswa yang sedih dan kecewa.

"Dengar, jika kalian ingin menghapus system kekerasan di One Piece High School,kalian harus kuat," teriak sang wakil kepala sekolah lalu menatap Zoro yang ambruk dan sudah dikelilingi oleh 2 gadis yang merupakan sahabat Zoro. "Siswa bernama Roronoa Zoro hanyalah orang lemah,jadi jangan berharap bahwa system kekerasan akan hilang karena dia."

Semua siswa yang menonton langsung pergi dari lapangan dengan perasaan kecewa. Para guru yang menjadi penonton pun pergi dari lapangan. Tinggallah 2 gadis yang merupakan sahabat Zoro, Zoro yang ambruk,wakil kepala sekolah, dan kepala sekolah mereka.

"Dasar pengecut," geram salah seorang gadis yang berambut hitam menatap sang wakil kepala sekolah.

BUGH!

Sang wakil kepala sekolah langsung memukul gadis tersebut di perutnya. Gadis tersebut langsung pingsan seketika. Sang wakil kepala sekolah berdecih kesal lalu kembali ke ruangannya bersama dengan kepala sekolah. Kini tinggallah seorang gadis yang menangis menatap teman temannya yang ambruk dan pingsan.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks," isak gadis tersebut dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

Dia merasa bersalah karena tak bisa melakukan apa apa. Ia ingin sekali menolong tapi ia tidak mampu. Ia hanya merasa takut. Dia pun kemudian bangkit dan menatap kepergian kepala sekolah serta wakilnya dengan tatapan tajam dan lantang. Matanya berkilat dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Aku akan mencari seseorang di sekolah ini yang kuat dan diandalkan. Kemudian aku dan orang tersebut akan melawan kalian semua," gumam gadis tersebut. "Aku berjanji."

**3 Days Later**

Seorang lelaki tampan berjalan melangkah masuk ke sekolah barunya yaitu One Piece High School. Dia adalah pindahan dari Amerika Serikat. Sebenarnya dia tidak berniat pindah sekolah. Ini semua adalah keinginan ibunya karena di Amerika dia selalu berkelahi dengan teman temannya. Makanya, ibunya sepakat memindahkannya ke negera kelahiran mereka yaitu di Tokyo, Jepang.

Dia melihat ke sekeliling dan mengusap kepalanya dengan bingung. Ia tak tahu dimana ruang kelasnya yang baru. Tiba tiba,dia terserentak kaget saat seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ia langsung berbalik dan hendak memukul. Tapi dia langsung menghentikkan aksinya karena ternyata dia adalah seorang gadis berambut oranye.

"Kau murid baru?" tanya gadis tersebut dengan nada heran.

"Ya, namaku Monkey D. Luffy," jawab Luffy mengulurkan tangannya.

Gadis tersebut tidak membalas uluran tangan Luffy dan malah menatapnya intens. Bagaimana bisa ada murid baru yang mendaftar kesini? Dia menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

"Nami, itukah namamu?" tanya Luffy saat matanya melihat name tag di balik seragam gadis tersebut.

"Ya, itu namaku," jawab Nami lalu menatap wajah Luffy yang kebingungan. "Ada apa?"

Luffy mengusap keningnya karena bingung dan bertanya, "Begini,apa kau tahu dimana ruang Tata Usaha?"

"Ohhh..kau tinggal lurus dari sini terus belok ke kiri," jawab Nami sambil menunjukkan arah dengan jari lentiknya.

"Ohhhh.. terima kasih," ucap Luffy seraya pergi meninggalkan Nami.

Nami terdiam menatap kepergian Luffy. Perlahan senyumnya terkembang di wajah yeoja cantik tersebut. Dia pun langsung pergi menuju ke kelasnya,10.2.

**07.00 o'clock**

Di kelas 10.2, Nami asyik membaca komik favoritnya. Sesekali matanya melirik ke belakang menatap kedua sahabatnya yaitu seorang lelaki dan gadis. Mereka berdua sejak 3 hari yang lalu,hanya diam dan tak pernah berbicara. Mereka merasa sedih karena kalah dari wakil kepala sekolah mereka.

Tap..tap…tap..suara langkah kaki terdengar. Semua siswa yang sedang bermain dengan bahagia langsung terdiam dan kembali ke bangku masing masing. Langkah kaki itu semakin dekat dan mendekat hingga terlihatlah di depan kelas sosok , sang guru yang mengajar matematika dan sosok siswa yang nampaknya siswa baru. Nami terkejut karena dia adalah lelaki tadi pagi.

"Hai, namaku Monkey D. Luffy, pindahan dari Amerika Serikat,salam kenal," kata Luffy memperkenalkan diri.

Mr. Buggy langsung melihat ke sekelilng dan berhenti saat dia melihat bangku kosong di samping Nami. Dia segera menunjukkan bangku ke Luffy agar segera duduk. Luffy pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke bangku sebelah Nami yang kosong dan segera duduk saat dia ada disana.

"Kita bertemu lagi," gumam Nami sambil mengeluarkan buku matematikanya. "Aku tak menyangka jika kau adalah siswa baru di kelas ini."

"Aku juga tak menyangka," balas Luffy pelan.

"Kuharap kau tak menyesal karena masuk ke sekolah ini," kata Nami menyerigai ke Luffy.

Luffy mengerutkan keningnya,bingung dengan kata kata Nami. Kenapa dia harus menyesal masuk ke sekolah ini? Nami hanya tersenyum tipis dan tak mempedulikan Luffy. Ia lebih memilih untuk menatap lurus ke depan.

"Sanji,maju dan kerjakan tugas ini," perintah Mr. Buggy dengan galak.

Siswa bernama Sanji terkejut dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah shock. Semua siswa dan siswi menatap Sanji prihatin. Luffy mengerutkan keningnya,heran dengan semua siswa dan siswi disini. Kenapa mereka menatap siswa bernama Sanji seperti itu?

Sanji maju ke depan dan langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin saat melihat beberapa soal matematika yang ia tak mengerti. Ia memandang Mr. Buggy dengan heran dan bingung. Kenapa Buggy memberitahukan soal tentang statistic? Mereka baru masuk ke pelajaran tentang limit fungsi. Mr. Buggy belum mengajarkan statsitik pada mereka.

"Bisa kamu kerjakan?" tanya Mr. Buggy dengan nada meremehkan dan memasang senyum licik.

Sanji menggelengkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Ia takut dengan hukuman apa yang akan diberikan Mr. Buggy pada dirinya. Mr. Buggy langsung menjambak rambut Sanji dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke dinding.

"Ini hukuman untuk siswa yang bodoh," desis Mr. Buggy.

DUGH! DUGH! DUGH!

Mr. Buggy memukulkan kepala Sanji ke dinding. Sanj meringis kesakitan dan menggigit bibirnya agar suara kesakitannya tak keluar. Karena semakin dia menjerit kesakitan,semakin Mr. Buggy akan memukulkan kepalanya ke dinding. Semua siswa menjerit histeris tapi mereka tak bisa melakukan apapun. Mereka takut dengan Mr. Buggy.

"Hei,ada apa dengan Mr. Buggy? Kenapa dia menghukum siswa seperti itu?" bisik Luffy ke Nami.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti," jawab Nami lalu bangkit dari kursinya.

Ia berjalan dengan tenang ke Mr. Buggy yang sedang memukulkan kepala Sanji ke dinding. Ia menatap Mr. Buggy dengan tajam tapi Mr. Buggy sama sekali tak menyadari hal tersebut. Mr. Buggy masih senang memukulkan kepala Sanji ke dinding.

BUGH!

Nami memukul punggung Mr. Buggy dengan kuat hingga jambakkan Mr. Buggy ke Sanji lepas. Sanji segera melangkah mundur dan berjalan menuju ke bangkunya. Semua siswa menjerti kaget karena melihat tindakan Nami.

"Kau..beraninya kau melakukan itu," teriak Mr. Buggy menyerang Nami.

Mr. Buggy mengepalkan tangannya hendak memukul Nami. Tapi Nami menghindar dengan cepat dan memukul perut Mr. Buggy dengan kuat hingga Mr. Buggy terjatuh. Semua siswa bersorak menyebut nama Nami. Hanya 3 siswa yang tak berseru dengan senang yaitu Luffy yang terkejut dan merasa bingung, siswa bernama Roronoa Zoro, dan siswi bernama Nico Robin. Zoro dan Robin-lah orang yang dilirik Nami saat dia membaca komik tadi.

"Apakah kita harus menolong Nami, Zoro~kun?" bisik Robin ke Zoro sambil menatap Nami yang melawan Mr. Buggy.

"Tidak perlu," jawab Zoro datar.

"Zoro~kun, Nami itu teman kita,sahabat kita,kita harus menolongnya karena teknik berkelahinya masih rendah," ujar Robin pelan agar semua siswa tak mendengarnya.

Zoro hanya melirik Robinsekilas. Dia kembali menatap pertarungan antara Nami dan Mr. Buggy dengan datar. Sejujurnya,dia ingin menolong Nami. Tapi dia takut. Dia masih trauma akan kekalahannya melawan wakil kepala sekolah saat 3 hari yang lalu.

Di pertarungan yang terjadi di depan kelas, Nami memukul wajah Mr. Buggy dan setelah itu ia mengusap tangannya yang kesakitan. Wajah Mr. Buggy sangat keras hingga tangannya kesakitan saat memukul wajah Mr. Buggy. Semua siswa dan siswi semakin bersemangat meneriakkan nama Nami. Luffy semakin bingung dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat. Hei,kenapa mereka semua malah mendukung mendukung tindakan Nami yang sangat gila? Dan kenapa Mr. Buggy sangat keras dalam mengajar?

Mr. Buggy membalas memukul wajah Nami hingga Nami terhuyung-huyung. Tapi gadis cantik itu berhasil menstabilkan keseimbangannya kembali. Mr. Buggy langsung memukul perut Nami saat Nami hendak bersiap siap.

Brukk!

Buggy langsung menjambak rambut Nami. Jujur, ia tak suka dengan tindakan Nami karena membatalkan hukumannya untuk Sanji. Ia pun hendak berniat memukulkan kepala Nami ke dinding.

GREP! Seseorang memegang tangan Mr. Buggy saat Mr. Buggy hendak memukulkan kepala Nami ke dinding. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Luffy yang memegang tangannya. Ia melepaskan jambakkan di rambut Nami.

"Kembali ke bangkumu," perintah Mr. Buggy ke Luffy. Tapi Luffy tak mendengarkan perintah Mr. Buggy.

"Hei! Kembali ke bangkumu," teriak Mr. Buggy keras.

Ia hendak memukul wajah Luffy tapi Luffy langsung menghindar. Luffy secara reflex memegang tangan Mr. Buggy dan memukul perut Mr. Buggy menggunakan lututnya. Mr. Buggy langsung terjatuh sambil memegang perutnya yang kesakitan.

Semua siswa langsung terkejut menatap Luffy ,begitu pun dengan Luffy sendiri. Astaga,padahal dia pindah ke sekolah baru agar dia tak berkelahi lagi,tapi di hari pertama,dia malah memukul gurunya hingga kesakitan. Dia menatap ke semua siswa yang melotot ke arahnya.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! Semua siswa bertepuk tangan sambil berseru menyebut namanya. Nami pun juga berdiri sambil bertepuk tangan menyebut nama Luffy. Luffy merasa heran dan tak menyangka jika semua siswa senang karena dia memukul perut Mr. Buggy hingga kesakitan. Padahal ia mengira jika semuanya akan marah padanya.

"Wah,murid baru itu hebat juga!"

"Dia bisa mengalahkan Mr. Buggy dengan cepat, Zoro saja tidak bisa mengalahkan Mr. Buggy dalam waktu singkat."

"Anak baru itu bisa mengalahkan salah satu guru terkuat di sekolah."

Pujian pujian terlontar dari mulut siswa dan siswi. Zoro dan Robin hanya memandang Luffy tak berkedip. Ada rasa kagum di hati mereka. Terlihat dari wajah mereka,terdapat ukiran senyum disana.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, seorang guru yaitu seorang wanita tak sengaja lewat dan melihat semuanya. Dia memandang Mr. Buggy yang ambruk serta sang murid baru yaitu Luffy yang berhasil membuat Mr. Buggy ambruk. Dia bergegas ke ruangan kepala Sekolah,dia harus menceritakan ini dan memberi informasi agar semua guru hati hati.

**10.00 o'clock**

Kantin memang sebuah tempat dimana semua siswa dan siswi menghabiskan waktu selama istirahat. Walaupun banyak juga siswa dan siswi memilih menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan,tapi di kantin mereka bisa berbicara sepuasnya tanpa takut dilirik tajam oleh pustakawan. Di meja kantin di pojok,tampaklah Luffy dan Nami sedang berbicara dengan serius.

"Luffy~kun, apakah kau mau bergabung denganku?" tanya Nami.

"Bergabung? Untuk apa?" tanya Luffy balik tak mengerti.

"Yah, mungkin inilah saatnya aku menceritakan tentang sekolah ini," kata Nami. "One Piece High School adalah sekolah elit di Jepang yang sangat berbeda dari sekolah lainnya. Mereka mengajar para siswa dengan system kekerasan. Setiap siswa melakukan kesalahan kecil,mereka akan memukulkan kepala siswa tersebut ke dinding atau hukuman berat lainnya."

"Apa? Apa kalian semua tak melaporkan ke orang tua? Kenapa tidak berhenti?" teriak Luffy tak percaya. Astaga,dia sepertinya salah memilih sekolah baru.

"Tidak ada gunanya karena setiap ada siswa yang melapor ke orang tua, pasti guru akan bersandiwara sehingga siswa yang disalahkan. Lagipula, orang tua lebih percaya dengan guru dibanding dengan anaknya sendiri. Para siswa juga tak bisa berhenti karena sudah aturan di One Piece High School. Mereka harus sekolah disini sampai kelulusan nanti," jawab Nami.

Luffy mengangguk paham sambil meminum jus apelnya. Ckckckckckck..ia tak menyangka jika ada sekolah seperti ini di Jepang. Oke, di Amerika,sudah biasa siswa berkelahi dengan siswa. Tapi siswa dengan guru? Sepertinya itu belum pernah terjadi.

"Untuk menghapus system kekerasan,kita harus mengalahkan kepala sekolah yaitu Gold. D. Roger. Untuk mengalahkannya tidak mudah karena kita harus berhadapan dengan seosaengnim yang kuat," lanjut Namun menjelaskan. "Untuk itulah,aku ingin mengajak kau dan aku berkerja sama dalam melawan guru dan memberikan kedamaian ke One Piece High School."

Brussshhh! Jus apel yang diminum Luffy langsung tumpah seketika. Astaga, dia dan gadis ini akan berkelahi dengan guru One Piece High School? Apa kata ibunya nanti saat melihat kelakuan dia yang semakin parah? Dia tak akan bisa membayangkan betapa kecewanya sang ibu.

"Tidak,aku tak mau," tolak Luffy bangkit dari kursi. "Aku tak bisa berkelahi dengan guru One Piece High School, lagipula aku masih siswa baru. Masa aku ikut campur dalam masalah ini?"

"Murid baru atau murid lama,kau tetap sudah menjadi bagian dari sekolah ini," balas Nami.

"Tapi tetap saja aku tak mau dan aku tak bisa," kata Luffy dengan nada tegas sambil berlari meninggalkan Nami.

Nami mendengus kesal dan menatap kepergian Luffy. Mengapa lelaki itu tak mau bekerja sama dengannya menghadapi guru One Piece High School? Dia merasa bingung sekali. Oke, mungkin memang Luffy adalah siswa baru,tapi tak ada salahnya jika Luffy mau bergabung dengannya dan mengembalikan kedamaian? Lagipula, bukan hanya Luffy yang akan diajak Nami melainkan sahabatnya juga.

"Tidak berhasil dalam membujuk siswa baru itu?" tiba tiba Zoro dan Robin mendekati Nami dan duduk di depan Nami.

"Ya,aku belum berhasil," jawab Nami dengan nada kecut.

"Sudahlah,lupakan saja misimu untuk mengembalikan kedamaian di sekolah ini," ujar Robin pesimis. "Lagipula, guru di One Piece High School tidaklah lemah."

"Ya, lagipula Luffy adalah siswa baru,wajar jika dia belum mau ikut campur," timpal Zoro.

Nami hanya menatap Zoro dan Robin dengan datar. Tidak bisakah dua sahabatnya ini mendukung dan memberi semangat untuknya? Ini malah membuat dia semakin kesal.

"Aku tak akan menyerah hanya karena ini," ujar Nami meniup rambut yang ada di wajahnya. "Aku yakin kemenangan Luffy dalam melawan guru pasti sudah diketahui oleh para guru itu,jadi mungkin siswa baru itu tidak akan punya pilihan lain selain bergabung, benar kan?"

Zoro dan Robin hanya saling menatap dan kemudian mengangkat bahunya. Mereka bukanlah pembaca masa depan. Mereka tak akan tahu apakah Luffy akan mau bergabung atau tidak. Nami pun kembali melahap makanannya dengan santai.

**Ruang Kepala Sekolah**

Seorang lelaki separuh baya yaitu Gold D. Roger duduk di kursinya sambil menatap ke seorang guru yang nafasnya tersengal sengal. Dia bernama Boa Hancock, guru terhebat dalam mencari informasi tentang semua siswa dan apa yang dilakukan mereka saat di sekolah. Roger sangat mempercayai wanita ini.

"Ada masalah apa, Hancock~san?" tanya Roger sambil memberikan air putih ke Hancock.

Hancock langsung meminum air putih tersebut dan menikmatinya. Ia lega karena kerongkongannya bisa segar kembali dan tidak kering. Ia pun segera menatap Roger, hendak memberikan laporan.

" , ia berhasil dikalahkan," lapor Hancock kepada Roger.

"Oleh siapa? Zoro?" tanya Roger lagi. Ia sudah biasa jika Zoro menyerang guru di kelas dan mengalahkannya.

"Bukan," jawab Hancock. "Dia dikalahkan oleh siswa baru masuk ke sekolah hari ini."

Roger yang sedang asyik dengan kukunya pun terdiam. Dia menatap Hancock dengan dalam. Dia menaikkan satu aslinya,tak percaya dengan perkataan Hancock.

"Ba..bagaimana bisa?"

To Be Continued


End file.
